Three times they danced
by Malvena Black
Summary: Throughout the years Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall shared three very memorable dances. Three-shot HG/MM pairing, rating might change for later chapters.
1. The Yule ball

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the books or characters they all belong to J. K. Rowling and I promise to put them back where I found them once I'm done playing with them :P

And I've borrowed part of the movie dialog when McGonagall explains about the Yule ball – which I obviously don't own either.

This is going to be a three-shot - I'm currently finishing up the second part.

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room she was greeted by loud excited chatter. She quickly spotted Ginny and Neville sitting on one of the couches and made her way through the unusually crowded room.

"Hey Gin what's going on?"

Ginny smiled and moved to make room for her friend "There's a message on the notice board, we're having a ball!"

"Oh? Like a real ball with dinner and dancing and stuff?"

"We don't know yet we'll be getting more information later on" Neville shrugged.

He didn't seem nearly as interested in the idea as ginny was.  
Casting a quick glance around the room Hermione noticed that the same trend applied to the majority of the other students; most of the girls seemed excited while the boys seemed uninterested or downright worried.

As the portrait of the fat lady swung open and revealed Harry and Ron, she wondered where they'd been, but honestly she didn't really care she was just glad they were talking again.

She motioned for them to join her by the notice board where the crowd had finally thinned and together they read the message.

_Tri-wizard Tournament: Yule ball_

_All 4th year students and older are permitted to attend the traditional Yule ball along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students.  
Younger students are allowed to attend if they are the date of a 4th year student or higher.  
The ball will be held on Christmas eve and last until midnight._

_The Head of houses will each hold a meeting for their students where additional information will be given out.  
See below for dates and meeting places:_

_Ravenclaw: 8__th__ of december, 5 o'clock in the empty room next to the __Arithmancy__ classroom.  
Gryffindor: 9th of December, 4 o'clock in the transfiguration classroom  
Slytherin: 9th of December, 4:30 in the Slytherin common room  
Hufflepuff: 12th of December, 3 o'clock in the old charms class room on the 3rd floor. _

"Do we have to bring a date?" blurted Ron.

"Well it doesn't say so but I guess Professor McGonagall will tell us more on the 9th" she answered and eyed her two best friends. She didn't think either of them would be eager to ask a girl out, Harry was too shy when it came to girls and Ron... well he's Ron.

Silence fell over them until Harry shook his head and bid them both goodnight and Ron quickly followed his example.

Alone once again Hermione decided that she might as well call it a night and head to bed like the boys.

* * *

On the 9th of December the Gryffindors had gathered outside the transfiguration classroom and was noisily chatting away when at precisely 4 o'clock the doors swung open.  
When they entered they noticed that all the desks had been removed and the chairs had been lined up at either side of the room. This left a large open space in the middle where Professor McGonagall was patiently waiting for them.

Almost as if by instinct the boys gravitated towards one side of the room and the girls towards the other.

Hermione shrugged as she took a seat she would really have preferred to sit with her friends, but at least she had a front row seat.  
Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Why would that even matter? It wasn't like they would be doing anything where she could show her intelligence to her professor. That was all she had time to think before Professor McGonagall addressed the students.

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance."

Loud groans could be heard from the boys on the other side of the room. Hermione smirked as many of the girls started discussing dresses and dates – she wasn't really surprised at this, she knew for a fact that at least at handful of them even owned bridal magazines and the boys... well they were really in for it this time.

She smiled as the professor alliterated her warning to behave. _B__abbling, bumbling band of baboons _indeed. Judging by the sporadic laughter and whispers from the boys, that was exactly how they were gonna behave about the whole thing.

"...Mr Weasley, will you join me."

Hearing this, her eyes snapped up and landed on Ron, he looked like he would rather spend an extra hour tending to the Blast-Ended Skrewts than get up and join professor McGonagall.  
Harry and the twins physically had to push him to his feet.

She rolled her eyes it was so typically Ron. It was not like it was a death sentence, it was just a dance with their gorgeous professor.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

Ron visibly paled "Where?"

"My waist" McGonagall repeated ignore the wolf whistles as he did so. "Now bend your arm." She motioned for Filch to start the music and slowly lead Ron in a waltz while counting the steps.

Hermione glared at him. How dare he look so sullen dancing with Minerva. She would quite happily have helped her demonstrate the waltz.  
She blushed and glanced at Parvati and Lavender next to her hoping that they hadn't seen her angry glares. She knew her jealousy was irrational, but she really couldn't seem to get over it.

"Everybody come together." McGonagalls voice filtered into her brain and she got to her feet along with the other girls, the boys however didn't seem inclined to participate.

She ended up paired with Harry which really wasn't all that bad except he kept stepping on her feet.

"Sorry Mione"

She winched "It's okay, this is for learning after all right?"

He looked relieved that she wasn't annoyed at her "Yeah I guess you're right" he grinned at her "as always."

She smiled and as they spun around she noticed Minerva leaning against the wall keeping an eye on all of them. Minerva would never crush my feet, in fact I bet she's an excellent dancer she mussed.

Harry noticed her far away expression and spun them again to see what had his friend so occupied.

"I take it you would rather dance with McGonagall?"

She starred at him in shock "I... I don't... what are you talking about Harry?" she hissed trying to keep her voice down. She definitely didn't need anyone overhearing this.

"It's alright Mione. I've seen the way you look at her" he said, seeing the rising panic in her face he quickly added "I doubt anyone else will have noticed though."

"I... Well it's just a crush right?"

He looked at her as if to say _don't be stupid_ "Really and how long have you liked her?"

"Umm since the middle of my third year I think." She hesitantly meet his eyes "It'll pass... it has to."

"Why does it have to pass? It's okay to love someone."

His friend was supposedly the brightest witch of their age, but sometimes she could be really dumb.

"I'm not suggesting you should date her or anything, because you're only 15 and still underage."

He spun her once more and watched her face light up as Minerva came into view.

"I'm just saying you're like a sister to me and she makes you smile, so forget about the rest and just go with the flow."

She huffed but couldn't quite hide the relief in her voice "Thank you Harry! I was worried it would freak you and Ron out that I'm gay and have a crush on a teacher".

She eyed him "When did you get so smart anyway?"

He laughed "It's pretty easy to give advice to others, it's just hard to listen to your own advice sometimes I guess".

When the lesson finished she couldn't help but feel infinitely better about everything, she was glad she'd spoken with Harry.

* * *

The day of the Yule ball had approached quickly.

As far as Hermione knew neither Ron or Harry had maned up and found a date until the day before, not that she could blame them. Now that she'd started to accept her crush on Minerva, she'd realized how terrifying talking to someone you liked could be, at least she didn't have to worry about getting the date she really wanted.  
So she'd been surprised but grateful when Viktor had asked her to be his date. He hadn't even changed his mind when she told him they'd only be going as friends.

When Hermione had joined Viktor and the other champions in the entrance hall, she had noticed how Harry couldn't keep her eyes off of Cho. Once he noticed her looking he sent her a sad smile.

"Hey Mione you look really good tonight".

"Yeah you look beautiful" said Parvati a slight note of jealousy evident in her voice, while ogling Viktor.

She had known half the girls in the school would probably have given their right arm to be on Viktors arm tonight, too bad she wasn't one of them.

"Champions if you could please get into position" McGonagalls voice rang out somewhere behind them.

She felt her heartbeat speed up and pixies seemed to have taken up residence in her stomach. She slowly turned and for a second she thought her heart would stop.  
Minerva looked divine tonight, she'd exchanged her normal emerald robes for a beautiful black dress and Hermione couldn't seem to drag her eyes away. _Merlin she's beautiful.  
_She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Minervas jaw nearly hitting the floor when her eyes fell on the muggle-born witch.

One "Boy-who-lived" however did. He had a feeling the two brilliant witches would be a good match someday. But he wasn't going to say anything, they'd figure it out sooner or later.

McGonagall cleared her throat "Everybody line up, it's time to introduce the champions and open the ball".

As the doors opened Viktor took hold of Hermiones arm and led her inside. She had felt very self-conscious when they first stepped into the great hall, everybody had been starring at them and whispering.

Once they got into position for the first dance however she discovered that Viktor was a rater good dancer and she began to relax as others joined the champions and their dates on the dance floor. As they danced she caught a glimpse of Dumbledore leading Minerva onto the floor, she frowned when she lost sight of the professors.

"Her-many are you okay?" Viktors voice finally penetrated her thoughts.

"umm yeah I just..." she wracked her brain trying to come up with an explanation for her passiveness.

Viktor turned his head and saw McGonagall and Dumbledore dancing, he smiled he'd seen the two witches checking each other out earlier.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"I... what? Who?" she almost tripped in surprise.

"Professor McGonagall. You can't take your eyes off of her."

"She's a teacher, I can't just ask her to dance."

"Why not? Look around several of your teachers are dancing with their students."

She looked around and she realized that he was right. Madam Hooch was dancing with a girl from Ravenclaw and Neville was happily twirling Professor Sprout around.

"Could I have the next dance Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned surprised eyes on Dumbledore "Umm sure" she looked at Viktor who nodded and left to join some of his fellow students.

Dumbledore was a decent dancer, she still hadn't had her feet stomped on, thank Merlin for small blessings.

"You're a rather good dancer Miss Granger. How are you enjoying the evening?"

"I'm finding it pretty delightful professor, it's nice to see everybody have fun together."

He nodded a twinkle in his eyes and she just knew he was up to something.

"Would you care to dance with Minerva?" he asked.

She gaped at him until she realized how ridiculous she must have looked. "Why would you ask that headmaster?"

"Oh she's refused to dance with most people tonight, she claims she has no desire to have her feet stepped on. Seeing as you're not going to do that, maybe you could convince her to dance and have a little more fun tonight."

All of this was said as if it was the most logical explanation in the world.

She hesitated until she caught another glimpse of Minerva "Well we should all have fun tonight shouldn't we?"

"Indeed"

With that he waltzed them closer to where Minerva stood.

As they came to a stop she saw Minervas eyebrows shot up. Albus merely smiled.

"My dear Minerva, why don't you have a dance with Miss Granger."

Sensing the upcoming protest he added "I assure you she's a great dancer, who wont step on your feet. Besides you need to have some fun tonight."

He kindly handed her hand over to Minerva. Hermione could already feel the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks.

"You don't have to if you really don't want to professor."

Minerva sighed and stepped closer, before placing her other hand on Hermiones waist.

"Do you mind if I lead Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, she didn't trust her voice right now. She could feel the heat of Minervas hand through her dressed and feared she might faint.

"Albus wont get off of our back until we've danced, he's like that once he's had an idea."

"Oh well we better indulge him then."

Minerva smiled at the younger woman and swiftly lead her across the floor.  
Hermione couldn't hold back her own smile, Minerva was so beautiful and intense and it was truly a privilege to dance with her.

As the song ended and another began neither considered stopping, instead Hermione decided it was her turn to lead and swapped their positions.

As she lead Minerva through the steps, she had a sudden idea and her famous cheshire-cat grin made it's appearance. She took a second to gather her Gryffindor courage.  
Then she stepped back, spun Minerva around and dipped her.  
She only held the dip for a few second, but she had time to watch Minervas eyes grow large in utter surprise, but to her delight she could also see the beginning of a smile.

She pulled the older witch back up and lead them both back into the pattern of the dance.

"Oh my Albus was being truthful when he said you were a good dancer."

She smiled at Minerva "Yes well the same can be said for you."

Minerva raised one eyebrow "I dare say no one else would have dared to dip me Miss Granger."

Hermione shrugged as best she could without interrupting the dance "Gryffindor courage" was all she said.

She was shocked to hear Minerva laugh.

The usually stoic professor looked even more beautiful slightly breathless and with sparkling eyes.  
She really wished that she could kiss her, but she knew that would be wrong, she was after all still considered a child and to her professor she was just a student.

None the less it had turned out to be an amazing night – and a very memorable first dance.


	2. A hen party

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, favs and follows – Here is chapter 2!

Yes I know this technically takes place in 1999 and Kanye's Gold Digger didn't exist, but I'm taking some artistic liberties on this one :)

* * *

The young brunette looked into the mirror putting the final touches on her make-up.

She couldn't believe it had already been more than a year since the battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war.

The trio had been celebrated as war-heroes and the ministry had offered all of them jobs straight away. Both of the boys had of course happily accepted the offer to begin auror training without taking their NEWTS, while she had declined and instead opted to go back to Hogwarts for her final year.  
It had been nice to have some normalcy back in her life after almost a year on the run even without the boys, and she'd had Ginny, Luna and Neville after all.

They had all returned to Hogwarts as well and a month ago they'd all graduated together.

She of course with a perfect score, she was the brightest witch of her age after all and one could do a lot of reading when being on lookout for snatchers.

Hermione had been very sad to leave the school, but even more sad to leave behind a certain green eyed headmistress.

When she'd accepted her crush on Minerva back in her 4th year she'd come to the conclusion that the older woman would never return her feelings, so she'd tried to forget about her. More than 4 years later she feared she probably never could.

She still had to smile at the image in the mirror.

Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it'd been when she was younger, instead it fell in soft shiny curls down her back.

For tonight she'd picked a midnight blue cocktail dress and complimenting jewelry, it wasn't every night you had a hen party to attend after all.

An alarm sounding from her wand broke her out of her revere and reminded her that it was time to head out, she hoped to Merlin that the others would be on time.

She locked the door to her small flat behind her and walked down the street, halfway down the block she slipped into a small park where she found an unlit area.

She made sure that no one was around before disapparating with a soft "plop", almost immediately she appeared in a dark alley in central London.

She didn't have to look around to know where she was, she had been there a few times before over the last couple of weeks and knew that the club where they were meeting was just around the corner.

But first she had to go get Ginny, as her best friend it had fallen to Hermione to arrange the ginger's party.

It had taken Harry almost the full year before he proposed, she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of a very irate ginger pacing around the common room complaining about her boyfriend who still hadn't bought her a ring.

Thank Merlin he'd gotten it together and had been down on one knee at their graduation party or Ginny might have hexed him.  
The date had been set for the end of July and she knew that Ron and Draco was currently throwing Harry's Bachelor party.

They had agreed to meet at a small bar across the street from the club that way Ginny would be dressed for a night out and they wouldn't have far to walk.

She spotted the ginger immediately after entering the bar and judging by the two empty shot glasses in front of her, she had started the party without her friend.

"Hey Ginny! Begun without me?"

"Mione! Yeah these nice guys" she pointed at two men by the bar "bought me a round and I couldn't really turn down free booze could I?"

"I guess that would have been rude huh? Anyway Luna and some other people are meeting at the club across the street. They asked if we wanted to join them?" She asked.

Not that she would take no for an answer after all the planning she'd done, but she could at least pretend her friend had a say.

"Oh that would be great I feel like dancing tonight!"

"Great then lets get going" she grabbed the other girls hand and practically dragged her out of the bar.

"Whoa someone is in a hurry... who are you so eager to see?"

They stopped momentarily to allow a passing taxi to get out of the way, which allowed Hermione to answer.

"No one's gonna be there" she bit her lip "I don't know what you're talking about Gin."

Ginny merely rolled her eyes, Hermione had always been a poor liar "Really? Well if you say so."

The brunette scoffed at her friend's words, but decided to ignore it.

In truth she was hoping that at certain witch would be there, but she didn't dare get her hopes up and she sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her gossipy friend about her long lasting crush.

When they reached the doors the bouncer recognized Hermione as part of the golden-trio and let them jump the line, not that it mattered as they were both on the guest-list.

She smirked, maybe it was better that way so the surprise would be... well more surprising.

When the ginger moved towards the bar, Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back.

"This way Gin"

They climbed a few steps to get to the VIP area, which the group had rented for the night.  
Ginny's eyes widened when she saw all of the gathered people and turned to her friend "You planned this?!"

"Guilty...Surprise and welcome to your hen party Gin!"

"Surprise" was echoed by most of the people sitting around the tables; amongst them were Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Hannah Abbott and surprisingly Astoria Greengrass.

Draco and Harry had become friends after the war and when he started dating Astoria she'd become a part of the group as well.

On Luna's prompting they had even invited several of the groups former teachers including Madam Hooch and McGonagall.

The former was happily doing shoots with Angelina and Katie, while the headmistress was nowhere to be found.

Hermione couldn't help but be a little disappointed, she had hoped to see Minerva tonight.

"Mione come on we're doing jelly shots" called Astoria and motioned for her to take a seat.

She shuddered as she swallowed the shot and felt it burn all the way down before settling as a warm glow in her stomach.

The empty glass was quickly replaced with a full one, she held it up and looked at Ginny, Luna and Astoria "Cheers everybody!"

An hour or so later the group was well on the way to get hammered – which is when Ginny decided it was time to hit the dance floor.  
She unceremoniously pulled Hermione and Astoria to their feet and lead them to a not too crowded area before she slowly attempted to dance her way closer to a group of guys.

"What? This is my last time hitting the town as an unmarried hot witch" she did an awkward wink "I can at least dance and look right?"

Hermione chuckled at her friend's cheek and allowed Astoria to pull her into a dance to the beat of "Gold Digger" pumping through the air so loudly it was almost tangible.

They moved pretty much in perfect sync and the combination of alcohol, music and great company finally made her relax and just let go.

She weaved her arms into the air and swayed her hips in time with the beat.

Sending a silly grin to Astoria who was doing some sort of weird shuffle. She wasn't really sure what it was supposed to be, but it didn't mater much tonight, tonight they were just a group of happily drunk friends doing silly things.

Laughter to her left made her turn around without missing a single beat of the song.

Hooch and Katie was dancing close and laughing at Fleur who had five guys nearly fighting each other in the hopes of dancing with her.

"Veela charms" she smirked "If only they knew."

* * *

In the VIP area Luna and Hannah were sitting watching their friends.

The pair nearly toppled over with laughter when Ginny tripped and almost knock over two of the guys she'd attempted to dance closer to.

They were still trying to catch their breaths when a characteristic voice interrupted them:

"Good evening Miss Lovegood, Miss Abbott"

"Ah Professor we were starting to think you wouldn't come."

Hannah sent the Scottish witch a smile, she wasn't anywhere near as familiar with her former professor as her Gryffindor friends.

"Hello Minerva" came Luna's airy greeting "want a drink?" she waved her hand towards the bottle of firewhisky on the table.

Minerva poured herself a glass "I doubt they serve firewhisky in a muggle club so who smuggled it in?"

Both of the younger women turned to look down at the dance floor.

Following their gaze Minerva chuckled "Rolanda of course, I should have known."

She took a seat next to them and allowed her gaze to roam the dance floor.

She smiled at seeing her friend and her former students being happy, carefree and judging by miss Weasley's stumbling dance very drunk.

Her eyes came to rest on a beautiful brunette.

She watch as Hermione moved fluidly to the beat of the music, hips swaying, eyes shining with mirth.

The bright young girl had grown into a gorgeous young woman and she found herself reluctant to take her eyes of the young witch.

She practically growled when a scruffy looking man attempted to join the dance, to her relief Hermione easily spun out of reach when he attempted to put his hands on her.

How dare he try to touch the young woman, he was clearly not right for her.

She emptied her glass welcoming the slight burn and immediately refilled it before resting her eyes on the dancing brunette once again.

Luna had been watching her former professor and fought to hide her smile when the older woman growled in annoyance and possibly jealousy.

The two women were perfect for each other.

She had noticed how they preferred each others company and seen the long looks between them right after the war, but they where both Gryffindor stubborn.

"Why don't you join her Minerva?"

The older woman nearly chocked on her drink and sent the blonde a glare "And why would she want to dance with her old professor?"

"She was very disappointed when she arrived and realized you weren't here." The blonde sipped her drink "and she's been talking about you all week."

She could see disbelieve written all over Minerva's face.

"You two have been circling each other for more than a year" she giggled as Angelina attempted to teach Hooch some modern dance moves "I didn't think Gryffindors could be so cowardly."

Minerva's ire rose, no one would dare insinuate that her or her Gryffindors were cowards, not to her face and not if they knew what was good for them.

"Miss Lovegood how dare..."

She was interrupted by Luna who seemed completely oblivious to her anger.

"Then go dance with her."

Minerva glared if she refused she would prove Luna's point.

"Fine" she emptied her third glass and got to her feet.

* * *

Hermione smiled as the rhythm of the music changed, she was having a great time. If she could only dissuade creepy guys from touching her and dance way too close.

She sighed in annoyance when two hands came to rest on her hips and someone moved close behind her. She was about to turn around and tell the guy off when she heard a voice which could only belong to one woman say "Miss Granger fancy meeting you here".

For a second she stopped breathing, she would recognize that Scottish lilt anywhere.

"Minerva?" she spun around to face the older witch. "I had begun to think you weren't coming."

The older witch smiled but never stopped moving to the beat of the music. "Someone decided to set off fireworks in the great hall during dinner, it caused quite a mess."

"Oh... Rolanda didn't say anything."

"She wasn't there, in fact I believe she was out getting firewhisky to smuggle in here tonight?" an eyebrow rose questioningly.

Hermione merely smiled "maybe."

She eyed the older woman.

Dressed in an emerald button down shirt and black slacks she looked divine.

"Don't you look fetching? Though I wish you had let your hair down tonight".

"Fetching? I think I'm too old for fetching. You on the other hand my dear look stunning."

"Thank you Minerva and you're not old, you're perfect!"

Just then the music changed to a slightly slower song and she felt Minerva resolutely pull her closer.

"Hmm perfect you say..." she trailed of as Hermione slid her hands up her arms.

The brunette smiled as she felt a shiver run through the older witch. She slowly moved her hands until they came to rest at the back of Minerva's neck.

"What made you come down here to dance with me?"

"Gryffindor courage"

She couldn't help but laugh happily when she heard Minerva mirror her own words from the Yule ball.

"Well I'm glad you're such a brave Gryffindor then".

She bit her lip and decided that she could be brave too.

She gently pulled Minerva closer and reached up to tenderly press soft lips against the older witch's.

"Mmmmm" the older woman moaned into the kiss making Hermione smile, before she had to pull back slightly to get some much needed air.

Brilliant emerald eyes had darkened considerably and as she gazed into their depths Hermione saw her own longing and desire reflected.

And something else, something deeper, maybe even love.

Apparently Minerva had managed to catch her breath because this time she was the one to lean in and kiss the brunette. Who in return slid her tongue across thinner lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Permission which was happily granted and both witches moaned in appreciation as two slick muscles met in a dance of their own.

Both were so caught up in the other that neither noticed the crowd around them. Well not until Ginny drunkenly stumbled over and bumped Hermione with her hip.

"Get a room you two..." she swayed slightly "people are beginning to stare at the sexy witches making out" then she dissolved into giggles, that turned into hiccups.

"I think you've had quite enough Gin" Astoria smiled at them "I'll get her home, enjoy your evening." Then she unceremoniously pulled the ginger into the direction of the exit.

Minerva blushed slightly when she realized the young woman had been right they HAD attracted some attention.

"Minerva?"

"Oh sorry my dear, but it seems miss Weasley was right."

"Well then how about we do get a room? I certainly don't want tonight to end just yet, not when I finally have you."

"Neither do I... neither do I".

They left without saying goodbye to anyone and as soon as they stepped foot into the nearby alley, Hermione disapparated them to her flat.

Hours later as they lay together sharing in the afterglow, their breathing slowly returning to normal, the chill of the air made Hermione pull the covers up around them both.

She looked at the beautiful witch next to her, HER beautiful witch, and smiled contently.

Minerva returned the smile and softly intertwined their hands.

Her lips quirked up as she looked into chocolate eyes and said "You truly are a gifted dancer my dear."

* * *

_AN: that's it for chapter 2 – some of you might be able to guess what the third dance is gonna be and I promise I'm already working on it._


	3. A wedding

A wedding.

_AN: And here is the final chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.  
And thank you so much for all the follows, favs and reviews I never knew how much they fed my muse before!_

_Also I'm sorry for being a little slow, but my sister was in ICU, she is okay now but I put most things on hold while she was there._

_If you guys wanna see my inspiration for Hermiones dress just google 8-beautiful-wedding-dresses-for-under-500 → first link → first dress._

* * *

Hermione Granger was bustling with excitement and paced impatiently back and fort in front of the fireplace, she was waiting for her ginger best friend to show up so that they could get going.

She couldn't really be mad that Ginny was late, the girl was pregnant for Merlins sake, but she just wished she would hurry up before she drove herself mad or worse made a visible indent in the hardwood floors.

She wrung her hands and looked out the window. Come on Ginny!

She sighed with relief when she heard the roar of the floo and turned just in time to see her friend scurgify the sot away.

"Sorry I'm late 'Mione."

The ginger girl was positively glowing, pregnancy really suited her, and she looked almost as excited as Hermione.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Ready? I've been ready for ages Gin. I was so excited I hardly slept last night, even Quidditch through the ages couldn't lull me to sleep."

Ginny laughed when she heard the mention of probably the only book in the world that her bookworm of a friend found truly boring.

"Well then let us get go. Any place in particular you wan't to start out?"

"Yeah I have a few stores in mind."

They took the floo to the leaky cauldron, because according to Ginny apparating wasn't safe in the late stages of pregnancy. Instead of going out the back and into Diagon Alley, the two friends greeted Tom and went out the front door into muggle London.

Several hours and multiple stores later and Ginny was starting to get annoyed, besides her feet hurt!

"Really 'Mione? The last one was really beautiful, what was wrong with it?"

"It just didn't _feel _right Gin"

The brunette sighed, she knew her friend was getting tired and she could understand her frustration, but she couldn't quite put into words what she was looking for.

"Can we at least take a break, I need to sit down?"

Hermione looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yeah there's a café further down the street and around the corner if I remember correctly, we can go and grab lunch while we're at it."

"YES!"

She looked at her friend with amusement and raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"Whut? I'm eating for two" Ginny said and winked.

She was practically dragging her friend along, but as they turned the corner she was pulled to a stop by Hermione who was starring at a window across the street. The younger girl followed her gaze and smirked.

" 'Mione you promised me lunch, we can go look at it after, besides judging by they way you're starring I think we found the right one this time."

Hermione let her friend pull her away, but she couldn't quite take her eyes off of the window display.

"Yes" she thought "I think she's right, that is the perfect one".

And they were both right.

Once Hermione had put on the dress from the window, she was very reluctant to take it off.

It was a simple column dress that flared out a little at her feet, she had to dance in it after all, with a straight neckline and an oval cutout in the back.  
On top of it were a lace layer in the style of a Chinese qipao, which covered her shoulders and included a simple collar around her neck. It, like the dress, flared out at her feet and formed a small trail.

It was perfect! Simple but beautiful and everything she had wanted.

She smiled happily at Ginny who seemed just as exited.

"I knew we would find one 'Mione, You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Gin, I love it, and thank you for sticking with me today."

"Ah that's what you have best friends for."

* * *

Hermione hated to admit that she was just a tad bit nervous, but who could blame her? Today was the beginning of the rest of her life.

She turned to check her appearance in the mirror once more.  
Her hair had been pulled into a soft up-do with a few loose curls tumbling down her back, Molly and Ginny had really outdone themselves this time.

Her only jewelry were a pair of simple diamond studs, which had been a graduation present from her parents, and a necklace with a gold heart with an emerald and a ruby, one for Minerva and one for her.  
She smiled it had been a gift from her soon-to-be wife on a very memorable first anniversary and she was certainly looking forward to more of those in more ways than one.

She smiled at the thought of her fiancee. Knowing Minerva, she was probably more nervous than her. She was glad it had been left to Rolanda and for some reason Luna to help get the older witch ready. The flighty younger witch seemed immune to the older's ire so she had been a good choice.

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

Hermione turned with a smile.

"It's our wedding day mom of course I'm thinking of her."

Jean smiled and moved in to hug her daughter careful not to ruin the dress or the hair.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart, so grown up."

She shock her head and laughed.

"I can't quite believe you're getting married already, sometimes it feels like we sent you of to school just yesterday!"

*Ahem *

The sound of another voice from the doorway made them both look up to see who it was and they smiled when they took in the man dressed in his best suit.

Hermione beamed at her father, she was so glad she had him to walk her down the aisle.  
Especially after she had erased their knowledge of her existence, without knowing if it could be completely undone. Luckily it HAD been reversible.

"Hi dad"

Richard walked up to his only daughter and grasped her hands.

"You look wonderful pumpkin"

She beamed up at him.

"Thank you."

Jean smiled at the two most important people in her life. Then she leaned in and planted a kiss on her daughters forehead before heading for the door.

"I'll go find my seat."

Richard looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Arm in arm they headed out the door and towards her future.

* * *

The ceremony took place in a meadow in the Scottish highland on land that belonged to the McGonagall family.  
Amongst their guests were the Weasleys, the Hogwarts faculty, Harry, Luna, Neville, several DA members as well as Draco and Astoria.

Hermione could honestly say that she didn't remember much after laying eyes on Minerva. Seeing her love dressed in her clan colours and glowing with excitement was captivating and nothing else really mattered to her aside from that.  
She did remember grasping Minerva's hands and exchanging their vows.

And she definitely remembered the "You may now kiss the bride" part, their kiss had made her toes curl and they lost themselves in each other until Rolanda's cackle brought them back to reality.

Hermione was brought out of her revere by the changing music. She smiled and looked around at the many people gathered in the great hall of Hogwarts for the reception.

"What are you thinking about my love?"

She turned to look into brilliant emerald eyes and leaned in to catch her wife's lips in a searing kiss.

"You... And how incredibly lucky I am."

"Hmm Mrs. McGonagall I believe I'm the lucky one."

Minerva's hands shifted to her wife's hips and pulled her closer.

"Say that again?"

"Mrs McGonagall"

Hermione smiled.

"I love the sound of that."

"So do I my love... So do I."

"If I may have your attention!"

Both Hermione and Minerva groaned when they heard Rolanda's voice, the quidditch mistress was almost always up to no good. All though they had made her promise to behave today, so hopefully she would keep her promise.

"I believe it's time for our dear Hermione to throw the bouquet, so if all our single women and eligible witches will gather round."

Hermione smirked when she saw Lavender and Hannah push each other in an attempt to get a spot in the front, while Minerva merely raised an eyebrow at the display.

"And just one more rule; no magic!"

Groans could be heard from several people in the group.

"No complaining! We have several muggles amongst the guests and they should have a fair chance."

Hermione smirked and moved to a free spot on the floor before turning her back to the gathered women. Then she sent her bouquet flying in a large arch above her head.

She turned just in time to see 6 or 7 witches practically wrestling each other for the flowers.

Everybody cheered when Astoria raised the bouquet above her head with a smile. To the side Harry elbowed Draco.

"Looks like you'll be next Draco."

The blonde rolled his eyes with a groan.

"My mother will be all over this, she'll probably start planning the moment she hears about it."

"Oh you really think your mother and Astoria haven't already started planning?" said a voice from behind.

The two men turned to see the newly weds smirking at them.

"Congratulations you two."

"Thank you Harry!"

Astoria had finally managed to untangle herself from the pile and joined them.

Hermione smiled at Astoria "Good catch."

"Well I did consider trying out for keeper, but mother said it wasn't ladylike."

Draco's eyes widened "You play quidditch?"

Astoria giggled "Once in awhile."

"Well we'll need to have a friendly game someday soon then" said Ginny and Harry nodded his agreement.

Draco still seemed slightly unbelieving when Rolanda's voice once again interrupted the celebrations.

"Everybody if you could gather around the dance floor I think it's time for our newly weds first dance."

Minerva grasped her wife's hand and softly lead her towards the open space in the middle of the gathered crowd.  
The song they'd picked was a traditional wedding song from the wizarding world.

Hermione slid her left hand behind her wife's head and slipped the right into Minerva's left hand, she smiled when the older witch's other hand came to rest on her hip.

When it came to dancing Minerva would probably always lead and Hermione didn't mind a bit, dancing with Minerva would always be one of her favorite things to do.

"You know I could probably make the worlds strongest patronus right now."

"And why would you need to do that my love?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed her wife to lead her around the floor anyway.

"I don't Minerva, but I never knew you could be this happy!"

Minerva sent her wife a beautiful real smile.

"Neither did I mo ghaol, neither did I."*

* * *

_* my love_

_And it's finally done!_

_Thank you all for being so patient with me!_

_~Malvena_


End file.
